


[podfic] Controlled Blast

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Boarding School, Bombs, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Tony Stark is training John Sheppard for another mouthy scientist, far in his future."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Controlled Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Controlled Blast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080679) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:** Crossover, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Childhood Friends, Boarding School, Bombs  


 **Length:**  00:09:59  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM_SGA\)%20_Controlled%20Blast_.mp3) ** (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
